1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a protective cover for the work area of a machine tool comprising a plurality of frame-like segments disposed so as to be limitedly shiftable within each other and respectively provided with a sealing strip on at least one edge and connecting elements formed as slidable lattice grates connecting the frame-like segments, the respective link pins of the slidable lattice grates being fixed to a rear segment of a respective segment.
2. Background
Protective covers of this type generally comprise a plurality of frames arranged so as to be relatively shiftable within each other, the outermost one of the frames being fixedly connected to a component of the machine tool and the innermost frame being attached to a machine slide or a spindle housing movable in at least one coordinate axis. An example of such a protective cover is shown in EP 0 673 712. The frames are formed of a resistant sheet metal and comprise a broad front bridge or segment which forms the effective part of the protective cover and is provided with a sealing strip at its edge section, a transverse bridge and a shorter rear segment extending parallel to the front segment. The broad front segments of the adjacent segments overlap each other so that all of the bridges together form a virtually continuous protective wall. The inner frames or frame-like segments are shiftably disposed in the respective outer frames having the same shape and greater dimensions and connected to each other by connecting elements formed as slidable lattice grates, the respective link pins of the slidable lattice grates being permanently fixed to a rear segment of a respective segment. In practice, work-related problems have occurred when maintenance and repair work had to be carried out and the protective cover had to be totally or partially removed for this purpose. In such cases not only the frame-like segments but also the slidable lattice grates, including the respective guiding and attachment elements of the protective cover and therefore the whole protective cover, had to be removed, which entailed a significant amount of work.